The Misfortune of Friendship
by Mystical345
Summary: A ZeLink story with a twist, shows the meaning of friendship love and life
1. Chapter 1: Love Lives Everywhere

The Misfortune of Friendship

The Misfortune of Friendship

Tahla knocked on Link's door. "Link, It's time for breakfast, wake up!" An unsteady boy opened the door.

"You look tired this morning." Tahla said nudging Link with her elbow. His eyes faded and he was asleep right in the doorway. Tahla took the opportunity she'd been waiting for.

At the top of her lungs she screamed, "LINK!!" Link jumped falling backward taking everything in his way with him.

"That was the good lamp you lazy trod." Link adjusted his shoulders and closed his eyes. Again. Tahla put her hand on her forehead and let out a large puff of breath. She turned her head and noticed a mop bucket down the hall.

She tiptoed down and grabbed it. She used all her mite and poured it all over the sleeping guy on the flour hugging a lampshade. He popped up again and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks friend, you are the best." Link said sarcastically. He began combing his hair at a slow pace.

"If you hurry, you may catch your girlfriend before she starts her royal whatever." Link started stripping is clothes off. Tahla covered her eyes.

"Wait for me leave the room." She found her way to the door, booked around the corner and down the castle stairs.

"Oh, Hey Tahla." "Hey, Zel." Tahla walked around Zelda and began mopping the kitchen floor. "Your bo, will be down in a second."

"You know, he is your best friend too." Tahla looked up shook her head yes. A ship shape Link walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the dinning table and began his breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Chu know Tah, tese eggs rok." Said Link with a full mouth. Tahla and Zelda just ignored him. "Tah, take a break, you always clean, have fun." Tahla looked around at the dirty dishes and dusty counters and the used diner wear on the table.

"With so much to do there is no time for breaks, I'm your maid too." Tahla looked over at Link who was inhaling everything on his plate. "Especially with him in the house."

Zelda laughed. "I need to tell you something, come with me." Tahla dropped her mop and followed Zelda to a room cluttered with old antiques. "What do you need."

"Link and my anniversary is tomorrow, but I don't know what to get him. As his best friend, I was hoping you would know what he would like." Tahla closed her eyes and thought. She put her hand on the shelf next to her and her clothe around her right hand got stuck.

Zelda helped her get it untied. "Why do you wear that thing on your hand anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, you need to know what he wants." Zelda thought for a minute. "Well I really have to go, but I'd love if you found out for me."

"I don't know."

"Please, I really need your help."

"Fine." Zelda hugged Tahla and headed out the door. Tahla walked downstairs to where Link was sitting. "Hey, what where you girls doing?"

"Nothing." Tahla sat down next to Link. "I was wonderin, what do you want for anniversary?" Link chuckled. "Tell Zelda it's the thought that counts."

"I'll tell her." Tahla coughed hard and went faint in the face. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine." Link put his hand to Tahla's forehead. "Oh my gosh, your burning up, you need bed rest." "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go up to your room and sleep." Tahla turned around a trudged up the towering staircase.

Middle of the night

Tahla tossed and turned. "Tahla." Link whispered. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Tahla?" She turned towards him. "What." She groaned.

"Now you know how it feels." Tahla rolled her eyes. "It's 1:00 a.m. What do you want." "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to see Zel's birthday present." Tahla rubbed her eyes. "Okay, what is it?"

Link pulled out a small square case. He flipped it open and inside was a gorgeous gold, diamond ring. Tahla sat up and her eyes widened. "You're… You're proposing." Link grinned. "Yup, I love Zelda so much."

Tahla hugged Link. "I'm so happy for you!" Link's smile weakened a little. " The only thing is, I don't know what to do."

"Practice, okay I'll be Zelda." Tahla cleared her throat and let out a high pitch voice. "What did you want to tell me Link?" Link got down on one knee and grabbed Tahla's hand. "When I first met you I knew we were meant to be. All I want to do is wake up to your beautiful face each day and it'll be a good one. Zelda, Will you marry me?" Tahla starred at Link after those words. "I'd say yes to that."

Link pulled his hand down in a fist. " Yes! Thanks for your help." He silently walked out of the room cheerfully. Tahla sighed and fell back to sleep.

The next day Tahla felt nice enough to go down to Link and Zelda. They were down in the lounge. "Wow Link, you got up before me." Tahla joked. Zelda pulled out a huge box.

"Okay, open my gift." Link opened it very fast. "A guitar, thanks Zelda I've always wanted one." He kissed Zelda on the Lips and strummed a few notes. "Tahla helped with it." Link went gave Tahla a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Link, give Zellie her gift." Link walked over to Zelda and got down on one knee. He pulled out the small case from his pocket. Link grabbed her hand. Zelda started crying tears of joy.

"Zelda, my one true love, Will you marry me?"

**Will Zelda say yes? I'll have my next chapter out soon. I know this was short but give a girl a break. **

**Later,**

**Smarty345**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lucky Answer

Okay we left off with question from Link to Zelda, Will you marry me

Okay we left off with question from Link to Zelda, Will you marry me. Let's see what happens

Chapter 2: The Lucky Answer

Zelda sat there stunned. "Yes, Yes!" Link slid the ring on Zelda's hand and they started making out. Tahla closed her eyes. "Please keep it G rated until I leave." They stopped.

"Oh, sorry. Link and I can't help it. We are ment to be." Link hugged Zelda super tightly. "We have an engagement party tonight also." Zelda giggled.

"You plan ahead." Link shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Hey Tahla, if your feeling better, I'd love for you to come."

"Maybe" she said. Zelda gave an Innocent smile, "Please." Link copied, "Pwease."

"What the heck, I'll go." Zelda grabbed Tahla's arm and pulled her up to Zelda's gigantic room. "What should you wear?"

Later that evening

Tahla was walking down the hall. Link stepped out of his room and stopped her. "Can you help me with this tie?" Tahla walked back to Link and grabbed the tie from his hand.

"You look nice in this suit." Tahla said. She walked closer and coughed. "You still sick?" Tahla shook her head no and gagged. "Nice perfume."

"It's cologne, I have to make a good impression if I'm going to be King." Tahla tugged one more tug on the tie around Link's neck. "There."

"What would I do without you?" Link admired himself in the mirror then turned around towards Tahla. "How come you aren't dressed? The party is in five minutes."

"I was on my way." Link grabbed the wrist of the clothed hand. "Are you going to where this?" Tahla pulled her hand out from the tight grasp of Link's hand.

"I can wear what I want." She started walking out. "See you downstairs."

Link and Zelda greeted the guests as they walked in. Once everyone was in, music started playing and everyone danced. "Tahla walked in, in a long black dress the looked good around her stick thin stomach.

She walked over to Link and Zelda. "You look beautiful." They said in unison. Link held out his hand to Zelda. "Shall we dance?" Zelda smiled. "We shall."

They walked out to the center and started dancing swing. Link picked up Zelda and twirled her around. Tahla sat back and watched their enjoyment.

Later, Link came up to her. "Zelda's dancing with her father, and I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." She smiled and followed Link to the floor. A slow song instantly went on.

"This is weird maybe I should go back." Link stopped her. "I have to dance with my best friend."

Tahla awkwardly put her hands on Link's shoulders and Link put his hands around her waist. They moved so gracefully through the dance floor that the guests stopped and circled around them.

When the song finished Link bowed and Tahla curtsied. Everyone clapped and cheered.

They laughed and hugged. "You're a good dancer, for a pretty boy." Link chuckled. "You too, early bird."

The mayor stepped forward clapping still. "What a wonderful couple." Tahla stepped up.

"Actually, we are just friends. This is Link, Princess Zelda's fiancée." The mayor looked surprised, but held out a firm hand. "Nice to meet you boy." Link shook hands with the man.

"You too sir." Zelda walked out of the crowd smiling. She put one hand around Link's shoulder.

"Yes, we are getting married as you all know." Zelda walked to Tahla. "This is Tahla Botah, a great friend of Link and me. Also, she is my maid of honor for the wedding."

Tahla looked and hugged her. "Thank you Zelda, thank you so much." The crowd laughed.

Zelda stepped forward. "Okay." She announced. "Let's get back to dancing, we will have announcements later."

Fast music started playing and the crowd moved back to a clump. Many boys came up to Tahla and asked her to dance, she said yes to each one and had a blast.

A few hours later, everyone had wine glasses, and the king stood up to make a toast. "To my daughter and my soon to be son, I hope you have a loving and successful life together."

Everyone put their glasses up for cheers and took a sip.

"Thank you daddy." Zelda said getting up. "Okay everyone, I have a very important announcement." The group of people looked up at Zelda.

"Link, everyone, I'm pregnant." Link's jaw dropped. "Pre… Pregnant. How pregnant?" Zelda laughed nervously. "Two months, we are going to have the baby before our wedding."

Link snapped out of it and went up to the stage. "That's perfect sweetheart."

Link swung Zelda around and looked at the audience. "Well, since we are being truthful, I hate dressing up, I don't even know how." The crowd laughed at that remark.

"Hey Tahla." Link called. "How about you telling us what's under that wrap." Tahla looked down at her hand.

"Tell us!" someone called from the bundle of faces looking at her. She walked up the steps of the stage slowly and nervously.

She started unwrapping the thread on her right hand. When she was done, many gasps came from the audience.

Haha, another cliffhanger. I'm going to have lots of those. Next chapter will be out very soon.

**Later,**

**Smarty345**


	3. Chapter 3: Lies burn within

I left off with a cliffhanger I left off with a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy chapter 3Chapter 3: Life depends on it

Gasps came from the audience. Tahla held her hand up for everyone to see in shame. Tahla lowered her head.

Link grabbed her hand and looked at the familiar shape. He let go and backed up. Then he looked at his hand.

"I wanted to tell everyone, but I was afraid." Tahla turned around towards the audience. "Yes, I have the power of the goddesses.

It's called a master triforce; double the power of the original one. An upside triangle with a normal one inside." Tahla waited for a response.

"That's impossible." Said Zelda. " It's the triforce of courage, wisdom, and power."

"Yes, that's true." Tahla argued. "But there is a triangle in the middle, it's hollow to show that I'm a secret. It's the triforce of courage, wisdom, power, and strength."

Link was angered. "Prove it!" Tahla looked at her friend, and frowned. He gave a nasty look back. She grabbed one of Links arrows and threw it at the chandelier. Glass fell and at the last second it stopped.

Tahla raised her hands with the glass rising also. She moved her ands even higher towards the fifty-foot high ceiling. They moved to the side dropping the glass into a trash bin.

A loud noise came from the back of the room. An enormous statue started moving. It lifted up, spun around, and then disappeared.

Tahla dropped her cloth and walked off the stage. She looked back at Link. "You happy."

The door slammed and the whole ballroom was silent. Link started following her trail. Zelda grabbed Link's shoulder. "Not on our Party."

Link grabbed Zelda's hand. "What a show, now lets get back to our party." Link said. He looked at the door but shook his head and forgot it.

The party started up again. Link walked up to his room.

Zelda knocked on the door then opened it. "Link, you okay?" she sat down next to him. "No, I'm not okay, my best friend left. Who's gonna wake me up, who's gonna make breakfast!?"

"Link, calm down, we're getting married, having a baby. Please be happy and go back down there." Link walked down the long stairs with Zelda Talking the whole time.

"We should name the baby Lil'Link, or…or Toon Link, wait how about Young Link or even Master Link!"

'Oh, god,' Zelda thought. 'Please shut up.' They walked into a dead empty. Zelda was stunned. "D.J" Zelda asked. "Where is everyone?" The man in charge of the music removed his headphones. "I put on this song called Ilia's theme and they all left."(**Ilia** **haters**)

"Oh, whatever, Link and I are both really tired. So we are just going to get some sleep."

Link woke up with the sun shining bright. He walked downstairs in search for people. Zelda was in the kitchen getting some water. "Oh. Look who's up? I'm doing some work in the garden, wanna help?"

"I've other plans for today." He walked down south Hyrule road until he reached what he was looking for. He knocked on a door. "Tahla, open up." No answer.

Link opened the unlocked door. "Hello?" The place was trashed. Someone obviously grabbed what she need and left. He punched his fist into a desk. "Wow." A voice said. "What happened in here?"

He turned around, it was Zelda. "What are you doing here?" Zelda stepped in. "To check on you, she left didn't she." Link stepped out with Zelda. "Who cares, it doesn't matter anymore."

Months went by and by, Zelda's stomach grew much from the child. Link forgot about Tahla and enjoyed the planning for his future. Everyone worked hard for the planning of the baby and the wedding. But that doesn't mean it's going to be the end very soon. There is still more to come.

Very short, but I had to finish it, it sucks but because I am writing a story called A Collage of Different Faces which will be out tomorrow.

**Later,**

**Smarty345**


	4. Chapter 4: A Not so happy ending

Chapter 4: From a Gust of Wind

Chapter 4: From a Gust of Wind

"Link, Link!!" called Zelda. "Come here!" Link dashed as fast as he could to her. He burst through the doors of the castle library. "What's… huh… wrong?" asked Link in a huff.

Zelda looked up from her 6-inch thick book. "I'm fine, but you don't look so good." Link collapsed in a reading chair next to Zelda. "Well I just ran so fast that my life flashed before my life. I spend a lot of time by streams. Anyway, I thought you were having a baby."

Zelda gave a quick giggle. "It was a test, sorry for scaring you." Link kissed Zelda's forehead. "I'd do the same for you."

Zelda reached and grabbed Link's hand. She pulled it so it was planted on her round stomach. "Can you feel it." She asked with an innocent sweet smile. Link's face brightened up. The strong energy filled the whole room.

"Link, what do you think we should name her?" Link gave a confused grin. "Her?"

"Link, I have a strong feeling that the baby will be a girl and my feelings are 99 accurate. Now I was thinking Brooke is nice."

Link wrapped his arm around Zelda. "That's a wonderful name." Zelda returned that with a hug. "I'm parched, can you go get me some green herb tea."

Link was nearly in the kitchen when he heard another call from Zelda. He causally strolled in. "Another test." Zelda's pained face turned even redder. "No!" she screamed. "I'm having a baby!!"

Link felt a weakness in his knees. "Oh, crap a baby, crap, crap, crap." Zelda grabbed Link's hand. (More like crushed it.) "Focus!"

Link rushed Zelda to the Hyrule Castle Town hospital. For a short man, the doctor was full of rudeness and kicked Link out.

So there he sat and waited. A figure wearing a violet cloak came from the shadows. "Long time no see, I wouldn't be here if I were you." Tahla removed the hood. (Sound familiar?)

"I should be asking the same thing, you should be with Zelda and even though I'm disliked by many doesn't mean I can't visit." Tahla joined Link against the wall.

"Tah, I was forced out, and if you told the truth when we were in war we could have won and saved lifes." She looked over to the side. It wasn't a good time you know, fighting Ganon, it was for our own good."

Link rolled his eyes. "Come one, that is B.S."

"Not really. My parents died all those years ago because…. I… I killed them."

"What the… you you killed them!?" Link jumped up and backed away from her.

"I'm not a monster Link, he forced me to, he can control me. Ganondorf can make me do anything. I escaped and stayed hidden. I'm still intimidated by him." Tears formed in her eyes but Tahla held them back.

"I'll never let that happen." A wimpy smile came from both of them. The doctor came from doors. He wiped his glasses on his shirt and propped a little bundle in Link's arms.

"Congrats." He said unenthusiastically. "You have a baby girl. That'll be 10,000 rupees."

Link handed the baby to Tahla. "Where's Zelda? Can I talk to her?"

"Oh yah, she died during the birth, to much pressure."

Link fell to his knees. Tahla gave the girl to Dr. Bon and bent next to Link. She rested her hand on Link's shoulder. With a wild swing he cut her grip lose. "Just go away! You've done enough to Hyrule!"

She threw a small box at the ground. "Goodbye, for good." Link was bawling his guts out. "Here take your child and go home." Link rocked the small being in his hands. "Thank you, and it's Brooke, her name is Brooke."

A couple Days Later

Many people prayed next to Zelda's grave, that was in Hyrule castle's garden, and left flower petals. Around the tome-stone were roses, Zelda's favorite flower. Link remained in the shade of an oak tree that was next to it.

Soon, no one else came and it was Link's turn. The sun had set and cold crisp air blew around. He walked over the fountain that was down the path. He washed his face with the icy water. He laid on the bench and gazed at the stars.

"It's nice out here, I always would take the time to think." Link sat up as a person in a violet cloak appeared. "Tahla, I knew you couldn't leave. And sorry 'bout the yelling at you, I was just angry and confused,"

"Don't worry, I know how it feels, when you just want to be alone, and no matter what there's something missing." Link's eyes watered.

Tahla leaned and gave a friendly, it's-going-to-be-all- right hug. "We need to talk about everything." Spoke Link. They sat at the edge of the fountain. The light from it illuminated it.

"Tahla, Tah, how long have you crushed on me." Link expected a long wait, but Tahla was quick with a response. "Ever since I met you, but as I thought about us maybe dating, it seemed awkward, weird, bizarre."

"I did some thinking too, and maybe one day, it'll be cool to date you." They chuckled. "Link, we both that'll probably never happen."

"You'll never know, but there will always be a strong closeness between us." Tahla glanced down and blushed. "Whoa, why is your hand gray." Tahla unwrapped her covered hand and used the cloth around Link's hand.

She concentrated on his hand. "Does that feel better?" Link wiggled his fingers. "Wow, that's amazing." "It's what I do."

"Look! You marks glowing!" and it was, the special triforce on her hand was a bright teal. "That's 'cause I'm different."

"Well Link, now that you and I have talked, it's time for this." Tahla went for a fake hug and pushed Link into the fountain. She grabbed Link's hat and ran down the path. "Come get me pretty boy."

Link trudged out of the fountain and jogged down the path to the suddenly stopped Tahla. The smell of fresh roses filled the air. Link's hat was on the ground and Tah was looking down at the grave stone marked

Zelda Hyrule

_A kind warming friend to everyone._

_R.I.P_

She was now weak. "Don't worry." Link consoled. "We will get through this. I just wish I could have said goodbye."

"Link, did you even open the small gift I gave you." Link gave a guilty look. "Hand it over." Link pulled the small box from his pocket. Tahla opened it and took out a small vile from inside.

"This was going to help with the pain, I made it." Link went bug-eyed. "You knew Zel was going to die, didn't you."

"I had a feeling, I should have told you then and there." Her face went cold. "Zelda had those too." His face tensed and with a soft voice he repeated the word "had."

"Link you have to forget about Zelda but still always remember. Do you understand?" Link shook his head in approval.

Tahla opened the vile and poured this liquid on the grave. Then she took a sip and handed the rest to Link. "Drink this."

He took the container. He closed his eyes and gulped. Dramatically he opened them.

"Nothing happened." Then he felt it. A voice was talking to him inside his mind. It was Zelda's. "You can to her whenever you want, in you mind of course, just focus." His eyes met Tahla's. "Thank you."

Link squeezed Tahla, "Link, you can let go." Link didn't let go. " I couldn't risk losing a great friend like you."

Only once in a lifetime will a friend come along that is as wonderful as Tahla. Though there are it's misfortune still nothing will pull you apart. I dedicate this story to my best friend solo. Thanks for being such a great friend.

Well I hope you liked this story, I'm thinking about making a sequel called The Confusions of Comparisons.

**Later,**

**Smarty345**


End file.
